


Adored by Him

by bloody_roses



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, F/M, M/M, Marriage, Sad, Smut, adored by him, dan likes wine, dodie clark's song, like real sad, like the kind of sad that makes you feel your own saddness, on dans asshole, phil likes to dine, suicidal thoughts (not actions)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 02:46:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8428450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloody_roses/pseuds/bloody_roses
Summary: Dan and Phil the dynamic duo, the youtube power couple, the best vlogger of the year, the two guys that just happened to save all these people's lives. Were now no longer one but two. Phil had fallen in love with a beautiful girl who saw color and amazement in everything just like him. Leaving Dan alone, broken hearted and still very much in love with Phil Lester.This story is based off the song "Adored by him" by Dodie clark.





	

I’m not sure where it came from but there it was. I was standing next to Phil in the middle of a chapel staring at him with the biggest smile on my face. I was so happy for him, but I can’t get rid of the ache in my heart while he stares at his soon to be wife.  
She’s gorgeous, with butterscotch hair and brown eyes that put mine to shame. He finally found someone as bright as him. Someone who won't pull him down and make him question the universe at 4 am when I'm crying over something he’ll never really understand because I never really explained it.

 

“Pretty girl with the butterscotch hair, your eyes and the sunshine smile you wear.  
I can see how you make his soul glow.”

 

The song played in my head as the Priest recited the words that were going to join the love of my life and girl who’s adored by him. 

 

“Pretty girl with the adventurous mind, you’ve envisioned so much you make me look blind.  
You spark his life in ways I’ll never know”

 

I remember the first day I met her, we were on our way to bbc radio station and we ran into her, literally. Phil was on his phone and bumped into her knocking all the papers and and binders and went flying causing Phil to go into a bout of “I’m sorrys”, frantically grabbing papers and accidental hand touches that flushed her face all the way up to her ears. I thought it was just a simple interaction that would make me jealous and be done with. It wasn’t until I saw his light up and his smile get wider than it had in years. Like it had the first time we met. 

 

“And I won’t hate you but oh it stings, how does it feel to be adored by him?"

\-------------  
\-------------  
How many times had Phil smiled at her? Once, because once she made him smile he never stopped. 

 

He used to smile at me like that, with his tongue poking through his teeth, blue eyes lighting up to create a sky and a happiness I didn't think one should keep to themselves.  
. 

 

“Pretty girl, oh he looks at you as if like is perfect and the world is new. In those moments I just feel so small.”  
\------------

 

It had been two weeks I believe after the incident with her on the street that it all started to change.  
Instead of casual banter with me over a stupid cooking show he was too busy texting her to notice if I was even in the room. Eventually I did leave as every attempt at conversation I had with him ended up in him simply saying “haha yeah” or grunting a fake laugh. It continued like that for awhile until one day he simply didn’t get up with me like he used to. He did the next day, but not the three after that then it became once a week. Then it became me sitting in the living room every morning hoping that he’ll walk in with my cereal in hand and the story of a crazy dream he had the night before. 

 

However one morning he did come in. His hair has sticking up in places I didn't know it could, eyes that were pulled down by the weight of the purple bags hanging from them and various questions for me to answer. 

 

“Hold on, I did what Dan?” looking at me as if I told him he murdered his own mum.  
“You came home piss face drunk and crying slurring something about her eyes and the way she stares at him and not you” 

 

“Pretty girl there's no need to fret cause it’s mid-night he’s drunk and you're the one in his head. You don’t even have to try at all”  
\------------  
The first time she came over to the apartment I thought maybe, maybe I do have a chance. How selfish of me, to want to take away the happiness on his face and make it so I was the cause.  
How idiotically hopeful of me to think I stood a chance.

 

“How stupid to think that I could compare to  
the pretty girl with the butterscotch hair.”

**Author's Note:**

> New chapter next week!


End file.
